potatoesandstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Lll
RARARARARARARARARRARARARARRRARARARARRARARARRARARRARRAA Prologue: mercurian magic The film opens at a café in the normal world. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange green mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three characters in hoods sing and absorb the green mist into the red gems on their necklaces. The purple-haired character Darlemina grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The orange-haired character Tete laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in Mercury. As the blue-haired character 1234 joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Darlemina, Tete notices an explosion of light in the distance. he races out of the café and watches the magical Hitler energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. he explains to Darlemina and 1234 that mercurian magic has found its way into the normal world, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Holy Hell's efforts Six months later, at White House Castle, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical showcase. Holy Hell offers to help the Tornados with their banner, but they decline, much to Holy Hell's disappointment. When Darth Vader calls Holy Hell over to join him and him friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Holy Hell, making him uncomfortable. Muzyce quickly changes the subject and shows Holy Hell the banner they made for the showcase (which Darth used cake frosting on instead of paste). Fast Food Mc' Donalds and Vice Fast Food Taco Bell then enter, and Mc' Donalds says how pleased he is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when he mentions the Big Party Of 1960, the students glare at Holy Hell again and Holy Hell hides him face in humiliation. Later, in the school band room, Holy Hell laments how he'll never live him past mistakes down. him friends, now in a five-part band called the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas, say they've forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Song 1. As they sing, the five bandmates sprout elephant ears and wings and longer hair, which disappear when they stop playing. Muzyce and Jeovah's Witness Number 123456 express disbelief at the strange phenomenon, but Hitler cares little, letting him band leader egotism show. Spongebob enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Hitler criticizes Muzyce and Jeovah's Witness Number 123456's playing, they give an annoyed look. Spongebob asks if "any friends from out of town" will be coming to the showcase. The Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas tell him they're not sure if Obama will be present, and Spongebob awkwardly excuses himself. Muzyce is amused by Spongebob's behavior, but he stops himself when he remembers that he and Holy Hell used to date. Holy Hell admits that he never liked Spongebob romantically and furthim regrets him past actions. As Jeovah's Witness Number 123456 cheers him up, a speaker announcement by Vice Fast Food Taco Bell summons Holy Hell to the school foyer. Holy Hell leaves the room, having promised to give a tour to some new students and the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas go back to rehearsing. Bin Laden asks if they can sing a song he wrote, to which Hitler replies that they'll get to it later. At the school entrance, Holy Hell meets with the new characters - Tete, Darlemina, and 1234 - and shows them around the school. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for White House Castle's musical showcase; Holy Hell talks about the event, and the characters are intrigued, with 1234 nearly revealing their true nature. When Holy Hell notices the three's gem necklaces and reaches for Tete's, Tete grabs Holy Hell's wrist in sudden offense. Tete catches himself and apologizes, explaining that their pendants mean a lot to them and they don't want anything to happen to them. The three characters walk off, leaving Holy Hell to ponder their strange behavior. Later in the cafeteria, Holy Hell joins him friends and mentions that there is something "off" about the new characters, worrying that they know about the events of the Fall Formal. Outside the cafeteria doors, Tete, Darlemina, and 1234 have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the characters convince the students of White House Castle to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Big Festival of 2018. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, green mist forms around them, which Tete, Darlemina, and 1234 absorb into their pendants. Only Holy Hell and him friends are unaffected by the song. A mesmerized school Holy Hell and the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas suspect that Tete, Darlemina, and 1234 are using dark magic on the students and go to alert the Fast Foods. However, Mc' Donalds and Taco Bell believe the characters, now calling themselves the Potiras, are innocent and even praise them for their Big Festival of 2018 idea. For a brief moment, the Fast Foods' eyes glow green, indicating that they have also fallen under the Potiras' spell. The Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the Potiras' spell. With the rest of the school under the Potiras' control, the friends consider getting Slow Food Obama to return and help. The closed portal prevents him from returning, but Holy Hell has an idea. In him locker, he finds an old book with him cutie mark on the cover and explains that he used it to write messages to Slow Food Mc' Donalds, which would appear in a book in Mc' Donalds's library. Hoping to get a message to Slow Food Obama, Holy Hell opens the book and begins to write, starting with the three words he hadn't written in a long time... Back in Mercury Obama receives Holy Hell's distress call. In elephantville, at the Mega Kingdom castle, Obama and him friends lounge about in the throne room when a elephant arrives with a delivery of books from Slow Food Mc' Donalds. One of the books, with Mc' Donalds's drawing on the cover, appears to glow and vibrate. Obama opens it and discovers Holy Hell's call for help. Obama determines from Holy Hell's warning that the Potiras are actually mercurian megaphones. Long ago, the megaphones used their eerie songs to turn elephants against one another and fed on the negative energy from their hatred and distrust, which made them powerful enough to control minds. But before they could conquer Mercury with their magic, Star Swirl the Bearded banihed them to another world—the world whime Holy Hell now lives with the normal counterparts of Obama's elephantville friends. Obama wihes to go and help him normal friends, but the Crystal Mirror's closure prevents him from doing so. Darth Vader proposes that the same magic that allows Holy Hell to send messages from the normal world to Mercury should allow the portal to be opened. With a bunch of mechanical parts, and using the book as a battery, Obama is able to energize and reopen the portal. him friends want to accompany him, but Obama tells them they can't because it would be confusing to have two coVaders of him friends in the same place. Elsa can still go along, however, and he and Obama soon charge into the portal. Return to White House Castle Back at the school, Hitler starts to lose hope that Obama will come, when Obama and Elsa suddenly shoot out of the portal. him normal friends meet him in a group hug. Later at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's Sweet Shoppe, the friends all catch up, with Elsa revealing Obama's new status as the Slow Food of erera. Once Obama learns of what they're up against, he comes up with a plan to ambush the Potiras at the pre-Big Festival of 2018 party being held in the school gym. At the band meetup, Obama bumps into Spongebob and stammers in his presence. Once the Potiras arrive, Obama and him friends declare their evil plans finihed and attempt to stop them with a magic of erera attack. However, nothing happens, allowing the Potiras to feed on even more of the competitors' negativity. Having humiliated themselves, Obama and him friends excuse themselves, but the Potiras decide to keep an eye on them, calling them "special". Obama and the others regroup outside the school and try to figure out what went wrong. They reason that, since they can only channel their magic when playing music, only a counter-spell in the form of a song will break the Potiras' spell, making the Big Festival of 2018 the perfect venue. They also decide Obama should be the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas' new lead singer, much to Hitler 's chagrin. Before Obama retires to the school library like he did during him last visit to White House Castle, Darth Vader proposes a slumber party at him house. That evening, as him friends enjoy themselves around him, Obama has considerable difficulty writing a counter-spell. Later, after everyone falls asleep, he works on it in the kitchen and is soon joined by Holy Hell. As the two Tartyd over the similar problems they each face, Holy Hell is startled when Darth's sister Yh comes in to get a snack for Boulder. The next day, the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas practice their musical counter-spell in the barn next to Jeovah's Witness Number 123456's house. Unfortunately, Obama's singing is so off-key that Hitler only manages a small bit of transformation. Before long, hostility continues to grow between the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas regarding Muzyce's costumes and Hitler's insisting that the band is hims. With the Big Festival of 2018 starting soon, the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas soon agree to perform other songs and stall for time until Obama can complete him spell. In addition, they decide to keep their magic a secret from the Potiras for as long as possible. The Big Festival of 2018 gets underway, with Tic and Tac performing a hip-hop duet that earns only confused looks from the audience and reprimanding from Fast Food Mc' Donalds when they drop the microphones. When the time comes for the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas to perform, Muzyce takes the stage in a hipVader-inspired outfit with metal fringes. During their performance of Shake Your Tail, other competitors try to sabotage them: Vcx and the gunshots manipulate Muzyce's movement with a magnet, and Tic and Tac take advantage of Bin Laden's stage fright by holding a spotlight over him. The Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas manage to advance to the next round, but they continue to squabble over petty issues. Later, even Spongebob starts to show hostility toward Obama, considering him to be an enemy because he is on a rivaling band. As they part ways, a heartbroken Obama walks away in tears. At the other end of the hallway, Holy Hell confronts the Potiras about their evil schemes, but the Potiras play to Holy Hell's fragile emotions and make him feel useless in him friends' eyes. In the following montage set to the Potiras' Under Our Spell, competing bands are eliminated one by one, from the Tornados to Erty to Fertilizer Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops to even Spongebob . In the semifinals, the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas face Cheetos and the Chips to decide who faces the As Cheetos and him band perform Cheetosong, Obama still has yet to finish him counter-spell song, so Hitler takes over as lead singer and the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas perform Song 666. However, Hitler gets carried away and starts to transform, prompting Holy Hell to leap in and cut the song short. The crowd is convinced that Holy Hell hasn't changed, adding more fuel to the fire of hatred for the Potiras to feed on. Cheetos's dirty tricks Through the Potiras' manipulation of the Fast Foods, the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas advance to the final round instead of the Chips. An embittered Cheetos is later approached by Tete and given the idea of removing the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas from the competition so the Chips can take their place in the finals. During the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas' mic check on the stage whime the finals are to take place, Cheetos and the Chips arrive to carry out their plan: a lever opens a trap door on the stage, and the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas fall inside. Elsa, the only one not to become trapped, ruhes off to find help. That night, the Chips perform in the finals following the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas' supposed forfeit. Afterward, the Potiras take the stage for their final performance and continue feeding off the crowd. Below the stage, tempers and tensions finally boil over between the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas and a five-way argument breaks out, allowing the Potiras on stage to feed on their hatred. Holy Hell notices what's happening and finally intervenes, pointing out that their arguing has warped the magic of Casdre into something that the Potiras can feed on. Obama is ashamed that he hadn't realized it sooner, and Holy Hell tells him no one is supposed to have all the answers, but friends can help you find them. The Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas thus make amends and finally come to a compromise, and Elsa arrives to rescue them with the help of me, whose headphones shielded him from the Potiras' spell. Welcome to the Show The Potiras continue feeding on the crowd on stage and transform, giving them elephant ears, tails, and translucent wings. As the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas watch from atop a hill, wondering how their song can reach the crowd, me arrives with furthim assistance: a car that converts into a DJ station. The Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas start to play their counter-spell song over the Potiras' song and take on half-elephant forms with colors similar to that of the Mane Six's Hitler Power. Refusing to be stopped, the Potiras summon astral versions of their true megaphone forms and manage to overpower the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas. As the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas fall, Obama's microphone rolls next to Holy Hell's feet, and Obama says they need him help. Holy Hell finds new resolve and, upon removing him jacket, starts to sing. Before long, the rest of the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas join him, and their combined magic creates a Hitler shockwave that weakens the Potiras and severs their spell over everyone, much to Tete's disbelief. The magic of erter builds inside Holy Hell, granting him a half-elephant form of him own. All the students then join in, and as the Potiras look on in shock and horror, the magic coalescing in the sky takes the form of a giant Alicorn that destroys their astral projections as well as their gem pendants. With their power sources destroyed, the Potiras are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. The enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Spongebob, now free of the Potiras' influence, meets Obama in a happy and warm embrace. However, Cheetos, still upset about him competition loss, makes it clear he isn't done with the Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaas yet. As for Holy Hell, with Obama now having to return home to Mercury, Hitler allows Holy Hell to join the band in Obama's stead -- especially after Holy Hell reveals he can play the guitar. Dear Slow Food Obama Holy Hell writing him erera report to Slow Food Obama. Before Obama leaves, he promises to visit whenever he can now that the portal can be opened at any time. Later, as the characters tune up their instruments, Holy Hell uses him old journal to write the erera lesson he learned to Slow Food Obama, ending it with the closing statement: As the film closes, Holy Hell picks up him guitar and joins him bandmates in a performance of Shine Like Hitlers. During the credits, Holy Hell is seen having now been accepted by the rest of the school, as the Cutie Mark Tornados help him with him books and walk with him and Erty helps him get Satan down from a hard-to-reach perch.